Grossology (film)/Credits
Full credits for Grossology (2019). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/ Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production Grossology Closing The End Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner Produced by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Book Written by Sylvia Branzei Tenzing Norgay Trainor Zendaya Shameik Moore Hailee Steinfeld Jason Sudeikis Rashida Jones Jamie Chung John Goodman Executive Producers Ella Ray William Renschen Shiyoon Kim Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Chris Columbus David Soren Co-Producer Neal H. Moritz Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Visual Effects Supervisor William Renschen Animation Supervisor Ella Grace Ray Animation Supervisors Glen McIntosh Alejandro Juanita Nick Bruno Animation Supervisors Mark Henn Jill Culton Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Producer Jill Brooks Visual Effects Executive Producer Rob Bredow Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Director of Story Marc E. Smith Head of Story Normand Lemay Head of Layout Tom Bruno Jr. Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Head of Technical Animation Gregory Smith Heads of Effects Animation Dale Mayeda Marlon West Head of Environments Sean D. Jenkins Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Production Manager James E. Hasman CG Supervisors Heather M. Drummons Pablo Holcer Christopher Miller Tom Capizzi Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story APM Rosemary Reese Story Artists Ian Abando Didier Ah Koon Bryan Andrews Everett Downing, Jr. Steven Fonti Frank Forte Patrick Harpin Anthony Holden Jim Kammerud Diana Kidlaied Jorgen Klubien John Nevarez Shawn Palmer Patrick Pakula Lyndon Ruddy Mike Smukavic Chong Suk Lee Miles Thompson Scott Underwood Erik Weise Art Art Department APM Adam Brown Character Design Andy Bialk Brayden Kowalczuk Andre Medina Omar Smith Shannon Tindle Visual Development Betsy Bauer David Bleich Alexander Cho Joey Chou Akiko Crawford Wendell Dalit Yuhki Demers Alexandre Diboine Seonna Hong Aurora Jimenez Yashar Kassai Michael Kurinsky Joty Lam Ignacio Fernandez Maroto Jason Merck Lizzie Nichols Travis Ruiz Naveen Selvanathan J. Michael Spooner Clayton Stillwell Justin K. Thompson Editorial Asset Production Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers Charles Cunningham-Scott Brandon Lawless Virgilio John Aquino Alena Wooten-Tottle Chris Patrick O'Connell Josef Dylan Smith Wahid Ibn Reza Barbaros Sarisozen Phoere Jin-Ah Kim Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong David Vidal Pedroza Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Clara Prado Vasquez Character Rigging Rigging Artists Christian Haniszewski Emmanuel Seynaeve Ferris Webby Steven Liangchen Song Ozgur Aydogdu Jennifer R. Downs Glen Claybrook Iker J. de los Mozos Kate Kirby-O'Connell Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Character Simulation Simulation Artists Aaron Adams Johann Francois Coetzee Erik Eulen Christopher Evart Christopher C. Griffin Avneet Kaur Timmy Tompkins Mary Twohig Richard Van Cleave Jr. Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Surfacers Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Tactics Alan Davidson Gabriela Hernandez Mike Navarro Jeff Gipson Kaileen Kraemer Abraham Franklin Tseng Layout Rough Layout Artists Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Letia Katherine Lewis Kevin Viragh-Begert Jessica Minh Giang Jennifer Sambu Longe Laure Gauthier Jean-Christophe Poulain Kendra Vander Vliet Juan E. Hernandez David Wainstain Final Layout Lead Scott Beattie Final Layout Artists Gina Bradley Celeste Joanette Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Stereo Coordinator Cory Rocco Florimonte Stereo Layout Artists Matthew Zeyn Joseph Jones Kristin Leigh Yadamec Wallace Schaab Allen Blaisdell Tyler Kupferer Shweta Viswanathan Layout Coordinator Allison Osborne Animation Lead Animators Hector Godoy Garcia She Fong Stephen Heneveld Benjamin Plouffe Katherine Sarafian Shiyoon Kim Kelly Asbury Jin Kim Heath A. Hollingshead Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Dana Bennett Cooney Matthew D. Simmons Jacqueline Tarascio Character Development Animation Lead Daniel Harris Animators Chris Derochie Aram Lakhotia Duncan Marjoribanks Jill Culton Timothy Rodriguez Navaneetha Krishnan Mark Henn Tim Johnson Tony Fucile Jan Philip Cramer James Willingham III Simon Otto Andrew Stanton Andrew R. Jones Nick Vlahos Gary Rydstrom Eric Darnell Carlos Saldanha Henry Jackman Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Ralph Eggleston Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo Dane Miller Stephen Heneveld Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Maria Montes de la Rosa Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Matthew Eberle Conrad Vernon Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Richard Edmund Williams Albert Barba Kelly Vawter Steve Oh Joseph Oh Gwen De la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Daniel Zettl William Renschen Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Ruben Gerardo Alfaro Moreno Jerome Chen Maokun Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Nicholas Nostbakken Glen McIntosh Angus MacLane Alexandra Ray Renato dos Santos Sena Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Regina Paula Cachuela Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Gini Cruz Santos Clément Le Quéré Patty Kihm Stevenson Ramakrishna Medi Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Michael Chia-Wei Chen Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Benson Shum Ryan Lee Larry LaPisco Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Constantin Dracopoulos Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Matthew Hasselmann Cristiano De Almeida Mourato David James Henderson Hailee Steinfeld Sam Marks Ella Ray Bex Taylor-Klaus Jamie Chung Alan Meyerson Gina Shay Diane Miller Christopher "Chris" Miller Patrick Angell Michael James Jahnke Gal Gadot Simon Zizan Black Jim Dodd Mark Spevick Steven Clay Hunter Michelle Rodriguez Sergio Dias Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Simon Kenny Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Fraser Alexander Page Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan J. Warren Trezevant James Ford Murphy Andrew Gordon Matthew D. Simmons Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Melt van der Spuy Alyse Joseph Leanne K. Tanizawa Clarence "Boola" Robello Jeremy Summers Michael Lawrence Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Kim Lucy De la Cruz Laurent De la Chapelle Pedro Hwang Wendie Lynn Fischer Brian Wesley Green Pedram Goshtasbpour Diana Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Jesus Diez Thomas Hannivan Stephen Hoogendyk Cynthia Jill French Marcelo Gravina Zanin Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Taylor Rodriguez Mark Bortolotto Juan Diego Zapata Jimmy Wu Simone Andrew Brundisini Steven Pierre Gordon Chris Williams Tom Fish David R. Howe Technical Animation Technical Animation Artists John Hwang Donnie McGillivray Gabriel Lopez Johann Francois Coetzee Iker J. de los Mozos Richard Van Cleave Jr. Navin Martin Pinto Garrett Raine Jason Robinson Andy Romine Glen Claybrook Si-Hyung Kim Kate Kirby-O'Connell Ian Krebs-Smith Adam Reed Levy Michael Anthony Navarro Gillian MacLeod Cynthia Potvin Jacobo Piñeiro Rumbo Ryab Sarah Cushman Miguel Macaya Ten Hugo Debat-Burkarth Michael Beaulieu Mathew Cowie Kevin Martel Marc Beaujeau-Weppenaar Frank E. Abney III Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Christopher Otto Gallagher Chelsea Lavertu Technical Direction Technical Directors Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Patrick Dalton Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Andrew P. Gartner Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Gabriela Hernandez Kelsey Hurley Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Osiris Pérez Ernest J. Petti Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Shweta Viswanathan Assistant Technical Directors Raaj Gupte Jerry Huynh Rakesh Ramesh Yafes Sahin Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Stefaan Nora Contreras Pipeline TDs Nikita Patel Attaporn Kanjanasahas Arjun Prasad Namdeo Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Carole Choo-Kun Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Crowds Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Benjamin Min Huang Iva Itchevska-Brain Angela McBride Miguel Lleras Villaveces Sequence Lead Brandon Lee Jarratt Lighting & Compositing Artists Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Gwen Stacy Ryan Christopher Lang Natalie Greenhill Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Harry Gundersen Alexandra "Lexy" Poston Jonathan Fletcher Moore MacDuff Knox Vina Kao Mahoney Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Estelle Marty Hans Castro Javier Nieto Moncó Emilio Ferrari Amber Stewart Lunderville Thomas Michael DesJardins Shane Christopher Wicklund Shervin Shoghian Henrique Dorneles Moser Vincent Papaix John Staub Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Mathieu Krysztoforski Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Rick van de Schootbrugge Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Bex Taylor-Klaus Scott Baker Andreas Frickinger Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Sam Kirkpatrick Quentin Jones Sanjay Sanders Omar Smith Rachel Otto Debbie Denise Christopher Otto Gallagher Steve Rodriguez James Joshua Lojo Sanjay O'Donnell Diana O'Hare Gregory Lopez Jordan Nieuwland Dan Hermansen Nacho Blasco Dominguez Jake Paltrow Yezi Xue Peggy Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Nana Loeffler Lorne Balfe Bill Martinez Daniel Schneiderman Leslie Martino Nikolai Lockertsen Nicholas Templeton Margolis Lombardi Henry Cruz Gary Summers Mike Diltz Jared Kushner Zachary Norton Morton Miller Diana Rodriguez Genndy Tartakovsky David Lawrence Julia Freidl Frederick Johnson Jennifer Kaminski Jon Kovel Jeffrey Smith Helen Stacy Yari Gomez Taylor Hamada Ian Farnsworth Jade Holmes Dominic Lewis Mindy DeGeneres Louis Von Schroede Scarlett Thom David Heinz Jenny Sandell Kelly Vawter Amy Winehouse Ariel Scarabosio Jessie Scardino Dan Zimmerman Diana Lopez Joseph Feinsilver Umair Manikandas Diana Heneveld Jonathan Carter Steve Morris Wendy Seddon Quentin Martinez Erika Dumont Jade Pascal Wiatt Jones Diana Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Michael Leigh Gresham Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Caitlin Peak Coons Laura M. Meredith Austin Salmi Kit Turley Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Character Effects Character Effects Artists Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Pablo Holcer Charles G Abou Aad Noah Peterson David DeJuan Alexandra Lanzensberger Jared Kushner Fraser John Wilkinson Sumire Takamatsu Nick Levenduski Jordan Kerner Adam Gandola Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Heung Eok Yeom Seung Ja Yu Dae Won Yun Søren Hornshøj Krøjgaard Louise Bergholt Sørensen Elena Ø Alexa Svend Rothmann Bonde Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson H. Dante Tantoco Lasse Rützou Bruntse Edson Castro Garcia Character Effects Coordinator Nicolette Dyke Matte Painting Look Development Look Development Artists Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Set Extension Artists Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Andrew Synowiec Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Thomas Dominguez MLDPS Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Sony Pictures Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Animation Studios Studio Leadership Don Hall Jin Kim Rob Bredow Roy Conli Janet Healy Chris Williams Chris Meledandri Omar Smith Diana Cruz Rich Moore Travis Knight Tom McGrath Andrew Stanton Robert Zemeckis Amy Pascal Terry Porter Richard Pring Tyler Barnett Joshua Beveridge Creative Leadership Jamie Chung Ted V. Miller Danny Dimian Karey Kirkpatrick Katherine Sarafian Jorge Gutierrez Xavier Bec Shiyoon Kim Jill Culton Pierre Coffin Chris Buck Richard Appel Workflow Supervisors Cozy Rodriguez Jim McLean Sergio Pablos Dante Richards Eric Tovell Patrick Angell Jeff Panko Executive Administrative Support Tom Schultz Kwan Kim Carlos Saldanha Finn Lopez Wendy Dale Tanzillo Heather Feng-Yanu Jimmy Tsai Laura Nicole Rich McBride John Bell Tress MacNeille Jared Kushner Artist Management Heather M. Roberts Russell Jacquelyn Golomb-Perez Lesley Addario Bentivegna Amanda Allan Clark Daniel Zettl Joshua Chung Tom Miller Pidge Gunderson Amy R. Racius Martin Engel Ricky Rubio Joseph Feinsilver Komier Fearciacka Gwen Stacy Production Analytics Ryan McGee Jon Rolle Cole Lopez Alex Acuna Development Cera Rexnord Doug Sweetland Miles Dominguez Jim McLean Katie Holt Danny MacDonald Jorge Pablos Christopher Pascal Randall Thom David Silverman Marketing & Publicity Jared Stern Kyle Odermatt Taylor Rodriguez Cazorla Dominguez Gregory Williams Chris Christie Zack Snyder Carlos Diaz Tyler Kupferer Rico Vazquez Nate Jessup Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Peter Ramsey Kimberly Arnesen Jack Scola Diana Cameron Dmitrievich Stomakhin Tari Dominguez Alejandro Galindo Finance John Hwang Thomas Hannivan Thomas Laffin Xavier Martinez Steve Martino Gwanda Kalache Havana Kumar Jin Singh Simon Otto Jake Mattingly Kevin Bolen Environment & Events Valerie Morrison Vincent Dominguez Richard Hollander Xiao Dong She Fong Yap Zack Williams Zack Nguyen Cody Cameron Michelle Jubilee Ryan Stankevich Catherine Winder Miles O'Brien Tim Mertens Jody Nguyen Tom Dillon Human Resources Katherine Quintero Dim Lee Katie McGlynn George Rodriguez Tim Miller Timothy Nguyen Edward Zhou Artistic Production Recruiting Milo Dominguez Alejandro Nguyen Eric Barba Michael Talarico Talent Development & Design Ryan Nguyen Gwanda Panathinaikos Evelyn Lee Ian Farnsworth Vanessa Galvez Gary Phillips Production Training & Development Tracy Bovasso Campbell Nancy Evans Ross Blocher Chris Chavez Alejandro Salazar Tim Dominguez Dean Schultz Creative Legacy Angela Frances D'Anna Aisling McDonagh Roger Gould Richard Goulding Anna Karenina Chad Hudson Mark Santoni Liane Abel Dietz Siena Velasquez Melissa Genoshe David Sproxton Animation Research Library Miles Morales Elda "Tita" Venegas Jimmy Wu Erik Perez Eric Larivée Lauren McCallum Jenny Harder Nicholas Stoller Juan Pablo Allgeier Carl Kaphan Wallace Dominguez Richard N. Kanno Tamara N. Khalaf Fox F. Carney Mary Walsh Jeffrey Martinez Martinez Tapia Jeff Chasin Jeff Driskill Diana McKenzie Stan Kane Michael Paraskevas Tyler Nguyen Harry Miller Randy Mills Toby Nguyen Ink & Paint Rikki Chobanian Jim Lusby Isaac Pelayo Charles R. Landholm Antonio Pelayo Sherri Vandoli Security Michelle Howard Jerry Romero Chris A. Varney Terry La Raia Darryl Vontoure Norman Green Soundtrack Album on Atlantic Records Score Album on Sony Classical Records Music "RED BALLOON" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Charlotte Aitchison and Magnus Høiberg Performed by Charli XCX Produced by Stargate Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "A FRIEND LIKE YOU" Written by Adam Anders, Peer Astrom, Andy Grammer and Theodore Shapiro Performed by Andy Grammer Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom Andy Grammer appears courtesy of S-Curve Records "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "WHOOMP! (THERE IT IS)" Written by Stephen Gibson, Cecil Glenn "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "FOUND ME (FEAT. MARIA HAZELL)" Written by A. Valsenko, H. Meinke, J. Chacon, J. Hansson, J. Kalisch, J. Kerstens, M. Hazell and S. Berghuijs Produced by Hitimpulse, Jeroen Kerstens & Steve Berghuijs Performed by The Him feat. Maria Hazell Courtesy of Spinnin' Records "SHANK" Written and Produced by Henry Jackman Performed by Henry Jackman and Nick Glennie-Smith Courtesy of Walt Disney Records “WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO” Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCup Courtesy of Ultra Records "THE FINAL COUNTDOWN" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "DANCING IN THE DARK" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Ester Dean, Maureen McDonald and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Produced by Stargate Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment "I'M TOO SEXY" Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli Performed by Right Said Fred Courtesy of Twist And Shout Music "WITHOUT YOU (FEAT. SANDRO CAVAZZA)" Written by Alessandro Cavazza, Carl Falk, Dhani Lennevald, Salam Al Fakir, Tim Bergling and Vincent Pontare Produced by Tim Bergling and Carl Falk Performed by Avicii feat. Sandro Cavazza Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Special Thanks YTV Nelvana Corus Entertainment Sylvia Branzei Production Babies Aaron • Berry • Casey • Don • Erik • Gina • Haley • Ian • Jamie • Katherine • Lenny • Mindy Nicholas • Nick • Perry • Pidge • Randall • Randell • Sam • Tom • Vincent • Xavier • Zack This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits